Stolen Heart
by Vinyl Rose
Summary: A love story about our hero, Eli Shane and the thief, Danna Por. Will they be together forever? Or will Blakk destroy both of them? Read to find out! About the thief who has stolen a hero's heart. Warning, may have some language not suitable for children. Even though I am just a kid.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen heart

I was laying down on the couch in the living room of the hideout. I just can't stop thinking of Danna. Her bright neon pink hair, her cute almond brown eyes. And when she wore her suit, all dark blue and black. It makes her look...sexy. She has a good heart but I can't see her often because Blakk thinks she's dead, so she can't hang out with me.

Damn Blakk.

I just hope one day, I'll be able to tell her my feelings . Every time I think of her, I feel hypnotized, if feel like I want to touch her, to kiss her. But not likely, I bet she already has a boyfriend . Suddenly I heard the door open, it was the gang. They had come back from their shopping trip.

"Oh, hey guys." I said. Then went to my room. "Where're you going?" asked Trixie. "Um, I'm gonna turn in early today, got a big day tomorrow ." I lied. I lay down on my bed , still thinking about her.

Thinking of all the crimes she caused, just makes her a bad girl. I like that, thinking about her always gets me turned on. I bet she looks even cuter without her glasses.

And don't forget her beautiful dark skin, it isn't that dark , it's just...perfect. Why didn't dad tell me about her?!

Maybe a walk around town will clear my mind...

Danna POV

I was walking through the dark alleys. Trying to reach home without being spotted by one of Blakk's goons. It's hard being someone that Blakk thinks is dead. But it's much better than really being dead. All thanks to Eli, my hero.

Just think about those baby blue eyes, and that muscular structure. And gorgeous dark blue hair, I love how they all point to his right,it makes him so hot. I bet he has hard abs from all those training. And that lovely smile, that made me blush all the time. He's just so handsome,so dreamy, so...taken.

Because he's a big hero, he must have a thousand fan girls begging to be his girlfriend. All those girls better, prettier. His face, he looks so cute when his childish and playful. But he looks cool when he's serious. What am I even thinking about, there's no way I'll be with Eli Shane. Just another fantasy.

I found my self in a dead end. "Ugh! Focus Dana! Focus!" I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a voice, " Well,well, look what we got here." I turned around and saw two men staring at me, trapping me in a dead end. I forgot to bring my customized blaster with me.

Shit!

I tried to make a run for it but one of the guys grabbed both my hands locking them behind me.

"Relax girly, we just want to have some fun." he came closer, one of his hand caressing my cheek and the other on my thigh . I felt uncomfortable , I wanted to scream but nobody would hear me. I wonder what he's gonna do to me, it's not gonna be good. He's hand slowly making his way to my waist. I gasped.

Somebody, please help me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So...how was it? My first love story and trust me, it's not gonna be long. Next chapter soon to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Savior

Eli POV

I was walking through a town, and it was quite peaceful . Suddenly I saw one of Blakk's goons, they patrol every cavern in Slugterra one day every month. Why!? Why today! I quickly hid between some houses, not that I'm scared, because I didn't bring any slugs. What?! It's late in night and they're sleeping.

I tried to navigate through the back alley. I heard some men snickering in a dark lane. I walked into the lane and I was shocked. I saw two men and ...Danna!? "Let me go!" she shouted. I had to do something. I didn't bring any slugs but I did bring my blaster .

I jumped into the lane and slightly pull the trigger so it made the charging sound. "Hey!" I shouted. The two men turned around , one of them let go of Danna. "E-Eli Shane?!" said the other one. "Leave, NOW!" I shouted still pointing my blaster at them. Without another word, both of them rushed past me and ran away . I walked to Danna and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. She looked ...cute. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black top with a blue jacket. I kinda blushed, hoping she didn't notice. "Thanks, for saving me." she said. "What are you doing here at night?" I asked. "I live in this cavern now, and Blakk's goons are patrolling so..." she explained. "Come on, I'll lead you out of this maze." she said then started running quite fast.

I tried to keep up but how can I keep up with a thief!? Well, a former thief. Once we reached the exit of the 'maze', Danna looked around to see if there were any goons. "I live there..." she said pointing to a house. The coast was clear, we both ran to her house.

She opened the door , "I think you should stay in my place for a while, until Blakk's goons leave." she insisted. I nodded and went in. I sat on the couch and looked around her house. Her house is quite clean and it smells like perfume... or is that just in my head? "They normally leave around 11 o clock." she said.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 10:28 pm. She was walking toward the kitchen when suddenly Danna triped on something and fell. And then some or her slugs on a shelf playfully pushed a bottle of powder, causing Danna to be covered by white powder. I tried not to laugh but ended laughing softly covering my mouth with my hand .

That was the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. She stood up and looked at her slugs," What was that for!" she shouted. At She sniffed a little then sneezed. It was so adorable! She sneezes like a kitten. I walked up to her and helped her brush off some of the powder. "Playful little guys huh?" I asked. "Just like you." she said. We both laughed. I looked at the clock , 10:55pm.

Danna walked to the window and looked outside. "I think they're gone." she said. "Really?" I said a little disappointed. I walked to the door with Danna. I think now is the perfect time to pop the question.

"Um... Danna, do you want to catch a movie tomorrow? 7 pm? Snow dance cavern?" I asked nervously. She looked at me for a while then smiled,"I love to! See you tomorrow!" she said. Then gently closed the door. I thought I was about to faint! She said yes! I wonder if she likes me? ... Nah! She's just going probably because we're friends. Or is she more than a friend. But if she does...

Danna POV

I can't believe it! He asked me out! Maybe he does like me. I just want us to be more than friends. Maybe he does is gonna be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Movie Date

**Eli POV**

I went to Danna's house around 6:30pm , I knocked on the door. She opened it and when she saw me, she smiled. "Hey," I said. "Just came to pick you up." "Great, just wait a moment..." she said then closed the door. I guess she's gonna get her mecha. And I was right. Her garage door opened and she rode her black horse mecha out .

We continued riding our mechas to Snowdance was wearing a pair of black knee length jeans and a blue jacket with a hoodie. Inside her jacket she wore a pink top. "Nice outfit." I said. "Thanks." she said then pulled up the hoodie to cover most of her face.

"I bet it's kinda hard to live like this." I said.  
"Yeah, everybody knows I'm just a good for nothing thief." she said.  
"Don't say that, you're not a thief. " I protested.  
"I was." she replied lowering her head.  
"Cheer up, not everybody thinks that way." I said.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"I don't." I replied. Even though the hoodie was covering most of her face , I know she was blushing.

We've reached Snowdance cavern and it was 6:50 . "I'll go buy us tickets." I said then headed to the ticket booth. I just hope we don't run into trouble, and again I didn't bring any slugs, only my blaster. I got the tickets and went back to my mecha, that was parked right besides Danna.

We both rode our mechas into the cavern. And found a perfect spot to park for the movie. The movie started and we put on our glasses. Well, she had to take out her glasses then put on the movie ones.

I enjoyed the movie halfway, but I started thinking what if we were dating? There will be perfect... But, no, I can't . I will just put her in danger with Blakk hunting me down. I can't let that happen to her! I would never forgive myself if something happens to her . She deserves a better guy, not me.

I know I like her and I want her but I can't, I just can't.

The movie ended and I offered to walk her home. "Nice movie huh?" she asked. "Yeah." I answered. We reached her house and we both said goodbye then I went back to the hideout.

On the way, I felt something tap my shoulder, I turned and look." Burpy!?" I shouted. "I thought I told you to stay at the hideout!" I scolded him. He chirped. "What do you mean a date?!" I yelled blushing.

**Danna's POV**

Today was just magical. I love to be together with him, he made me feel complete. Maybe I do have a chance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hey! It's me. And again I have no idea how this story is going.**


	4. Chapter 4

Time past

**Eli POV**

A few weeks had past and I had been with Dana more often. We went to the mall, Lumino cavern and we even had dinner at a fancy restaurant. Well, mostly I invited her but I couldn't help it. I know I should keep my distance from her to keep her safe.

But I just like being near her, I did hug her once but I wanted to kiss her. But I didn't because

1. That's illegal .  
2. She might hate me forever.  
3. Again, illegal .

So I think we better not see each other again. But I was wrong. I went to the mushroom tree forest to hunt for some slugs. But I saw Danna in the middle of the forest. She was wearing a white top with a black jacket with a pair of pink shorts, and without her glasses. I was right she does look cute. "Oh! Hey... Danna." I said surprised. "Oh, what a coincidence ." she replied.

**Danna** POV

Me and Eli had been going out some time now and I've been having a lot of fun together with him. "I bet you I can catch that slug before you could." I said pointing to a Tazerling slug. "You're on, but no slinging." he replied. Great, no slinging. As soon as the slug heard us, it started to hop away quickly.

I chased after it and Eli followed. I know he has no chance of winning competing with me. But he could try.

**Eli POV**

I chased after that slug for a few minutes and I'm already pumped out. I noticed that the slug has stopped , I decided to run and catch it but I tripped and collided into Danna.

I was on top of her, our faces only an inch apart. I stared into her eyes. We both blushed, I could hear our hearts beating very fast. I quickly got up and helped her up. "Sorry, Danna." I apologized. "Nah, it's okay." she replied. Even though we had that awkward moment, we still laugh it off.

We spend so much time together it's like we're dating. Well, secretly dating. That's reminds me ,I bought her a bracelet, it's made of silver with a pink crystal heart in the middle. I wanted to give it to her to thank her for everything she has done for me.

"Danna, I want to give you something." I said nervously.  
"You shouldn't have ." she protested.  
"I should" I replied." Now close your eyes."  
She closed her eyes and I pulled her hand out and clipped on the bracelet.  
"Okay, open them." I said.

She opened her eyes and gasped. " Eli, it's beautiful." she said, her eyes shimmering. " Not as beautiful as you." I said. Wait, am I flirting with her?! Suddenly she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Hurts

She kissed me! Her lips were on mine. I didn't kiss back, I didn't do anything. I was shocked. I had that weird feeling in my body .Yes! She kissed me but wait... No! I will only put her in danger. I can't! Oh no, no no no no. I have to go. Now.

She stopped and gasped, "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry." she stammered. I didn't say anything, I just turned back and run back to the hideout.

**Danna POV**

I curled on my bed, starring at the bracelet. Why must I be such an idiot! We were fine until I had to kiss him. Damnit! I felt tears in my eyes. Maybe he was just shocked. Maybe he does like me. I should ask him tomorrow. If he said yes , everything I dreamt of will come through. But if he said no, I'll don't know what I'll do.

The next day.

**Eli's POV**

I was going to Danna's house to apologize. But on the way there, I saw Danna.  
"Oh,um...Eli. I-I have to tell you something ...the truth is, I always had like you. Do you like me?" she asked. I do! I love her but I couldn't let her know. "Are you crazy! Like I would ever like a thief like you! "I snapped.

I looked at her face , full of shock. I wanted to apologize. But I saw tears in her eyes,"I'm sorry." she whispered than ran away. This was the biggest mistake I had made all my life.

I was wrong, she does like me.

_I was wrong, he hates me._

I was wrong, she wants to be more than friends.

_I was wrong, he doesn't want to be my friend._

I followed my heart and ran after her shouting her name. I saw her leaning against a mushroom crying. "Danna!" I shouted then quickly hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry . I didn't meant what I said. Please forgive me. I had always loved you. No matter what just remember that I love you." I said still hugging her tightly. "I love you too." she replied. I broke the hug, and helped her wipe off the tears on her cheeks. Then , I pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

**Danna's POV**

He kissed me! He loves me! His lips were soft, then , he began sucking on my lip. I let out a moan. I never knew he wanted to go that deep. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together . After a while, we broke the kiss.

We lied down side by side enjoying the view. I was resting my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beating.  
"Eli," I called.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Why did you said those things before." I asked.

"It's because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." he replied.  
"Aw, you're so sweet." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Not as sweet as you, sugar." he said winking at me.

He grabbed my waist and lifted me up . "Come on Dana, it's getting late." he said. "Fine." I said then we kissed one last time , then I went home.

**?POV**

I watched as the two lovebirds went home. I almost wanted to puke. I quickly grabbed the camera and hopped off the giant mushroom. This will be a bonus, I can get my revenge on Eli , and his girlfriend. And once I showed this, they will be finished. I looked at my ghoul on my shoulder "Come on Loki, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So? How was it? I know it sucks but I'm still proud of it. Ugh, this week has been tiring. I guess I won't be updating this story until next year. Sorry, but I have another story to finish first.**

**This is the first time I'm saying this: Please Review!**


End file.
